the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabian
Jabian (J'/oy and F/'abian) is the romantic pairing of Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter. The two haven't had a lot of screen time together (since Joy went missing), but they were very close in the first episode and in The Secrets Within: Secret Scene, she had said she still liked him, but said it in a way jokingly. It is hinted that Joy may had liked Fabian before she disappeared. Patricia has also stated that they might have had something going on. Joy also has a nickname for Fabian, "Fabes" and this could also be hinting that she does like him and that she always had liked him. This ship is less likely to happen happen because Fabian is most likely dating Nina Martin at the moment. Jabian is called Foy (F/'abian and J/oy')' on the '''Nick.com Message Boards. This pairing can also be called Jobian''' (Jo/'y and Fa'/bian) and Faboy (Fa''b/'ian and J/'oy'). '''Jabian' currently rivals Fabina, Fabicia, Famber, and Poy. Jabian Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Joy falls onto Fabian's leg. Fabian seems fine with this, but tells her to be careful. Joy then sits up and shoves Fabian's leg off of her. Fabian just smiles at her. *Joy looks at Fabian's book. Fabian tells her that just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it isn't worth reading. She just smiles at him. *As Nina is driving by in the cab, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. *Fabian is smiling at Joy when she and Patricia make plans for later on that night. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *When Joy sees Fabian through the computer screen, she smiles happily up at him. Fabian also smiles at her happily. *Joy calls Fabian 'Fabes' when she greets him through the computer. Fabian starts to blush mildly at this. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Patricia tells Fabian that he could trust Joy. She also says that they were really close before she left. *It is also obvious from the way Fabian looks that he and Joy probably had something going on. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Patricia tells Fabian about her getting Joy's number. *Fabian was going to say something but Patricia also says that she won't give Fabian her number for safety reasons. However, Fabian never asked for Joy's number, hinting that the two might have been going out before she disappeared. *Fabian didn't get a chance to reply to that, but based on the look on his face, he might have been thinking about asking that question. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *In the deleted scene, which is accessed by completing the "The Secrets Within" game, Patricia asks Joy, "You still like him, don't you?" and Joy replies with, "Yeah..." and then she says, "You know that Nina girl better watch out next term." However, she said the last part somewhat jokingly. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Fanon Pairings